I love you too but who are you?
by hermdrayreturns
Summary: Voldemort's out there...Harry's figuring out how to kill him...Hermione's going through tough times and Draco gets a sexxy visitor at night. WARNING: rated m for sex scenes. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note: hey guyz once again, this is hermdrayreturns once again back atcha wit another story! Hope you enjoy this one. It's a bit more deeper than my past stories. You can also see the rest of my stories and please review to them cause I'm dieing of want for 30 reviews for each chapter._**

_**Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter, characters and setting, I only own the PLOT of THIS STORY not the actual Harry Potter stories. **_

_**I hope you guys like this story. **_

CHAPTER 1

"Oh!" she arches as I push into her. She snakes her arms under mine and wraps them over my shoulders. "Faster!" she screams. I bite into her neck and move faster. I feel her hips grind into mine and I feel like spilling myself right then.

I slow down, but start increasing my thoroughness. Her moans become louder and longer, I let my hands travel up her face and I can tell that she has thrown her head back. I kiss her hungrily, my tongue shooting straight through her parted lips. Our hands run through the other's hair. Mmm…her beautiful curly hair. A wonder I would love to see.

"Oh merlin! Draco!" she screams loudly as she comes and my cock throbs at the sensation of her sweet release traveling around it.

I bury my face in her hair and give one final thrust to relieve myself. She pulsates around me, as if wanting to suck my juices into her.

We both shudder as I pull out of her

"Please take this fucking blindfold off!" I hiss In her ear.

"No." she whispers smugly.

"I want to see you!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because my beautiful dragon," she starts, her hand ruffling my hair, "you would hate me as soon as you lay eyes on my face."

"Fuck you."

"I know you'd love to."

A month it's been and I _still_ haven't figured out who she is. I know what she feels like.

She's too careful. I've tried to get her to tell me who she is. When she's tired, when she comes to my room, when she's moaning, talking, cumming…anything! She's too smart.

And man was she hot

Smart and hot.

If I were to choose a bride, I would choose her. One who knew how to pleasure me and who could take care of herself.

Thinking about her made me want her so badly.

"Hey man!" Blaise plops down next to me.

"mm?" I take a bite out of my toast as my eyes wander over the female population of Hogwarts.

"Ahh…looking for new meat I see…" Blaise grinned, slapping me on the back.

"Sure…something like that." I smirked and got up while gathering my things.

"Eh? You want to know something?" he beckoned for me to come closer. I moved in. "Granger's hot this year."

I elbowed him in the back.

"Ow! What was that for?" I gave him a 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look.

He knew that the crush I _used_ to have been a childish trait. I didn't know any better. Still, on my way out I chanced a glance at Granger. To my wild surprise (althought I _definitely _didn't show it) she was staring at me.

It only occurred to me that she had a different persona when she whispered something in Weaselette's ear and they both started laughing. At me.

I raised an eyebrow at their juvenile behaviors. Granger raised _her_ eyebrow at me. _And_ smirked.

I sent her a fake snort and left.

Hours later, I lay on my bed thinking of _her_. How she came to me.

_I lay down my book to go to sleep. And suddenly, I felt a heavy weight sink onto the bed next to me. "Pansy?" _

"_No." a strange new voice._

_I turned my head to look at her, but…she wasn't there. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, alarmed._

"_Let's forget about that now," she said in a sultry voice. _

_I smirked. "When you let me see you." _

"_Haven't you heard?" she asked, getting on top of my waist, "Blind lovers," she continued, unbuttoning my shirt seductively, I shivered from the contact of her fingernails. "Are the best lovers." She gave me a light kiss on my collarbone._

_I could feel her lips dangerously close to mine, and I realized that she was only wearing panties and a bra. I opened my lips and ran my tongue across her top lip, mmm…sweet…and I ran my fingers (barely) over the sides of her hips and up her torso till I had her by the back of her neck. _

"_mmm" I let out, "well let's not keep this poor blind man waiting," I pushed her onto me forcefully and her lips sealed onto mine. _

_The best kiss I ever had. _

_I sat up and shrugged off my shirt. Then I pulled her groin so close to mine, that not even a hair could go through. She moaned through our kiss and she her torso away from me for a minute, but started to grind her hips onto mine. I closed my eyes…it wasn't like I needed them anyways…and she pushed her now naked torso onto mine. Her breasts…so full. Nipples…like cherries, stabbing into my chest…_

_The rest was history._

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: yes I know VERY SHORT most of them probably won't be this short…I just didn't want to write a whole scene…there are so many to write…you'll get bored…_**

_**ANYWAYS REVIEW! PLEASE! **_

_**I'm going on a camp for 2 days and by the time I get back I hope to have like…10 reviews MINIMUM (I know first chapters take a long time to get reviews…) **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: WOW I'm speechless from the amount of reviews I received on the first chapter! Give yourselves a pat on the back smiles you guys are the best. I'm really sorry I update slowly nowadays, it's just, yr 9 is REALLY hectic and I hardly have time…I'm barely squishing you in! So please, keep me alive with your reviews. Oh and I'm REALLY sorry about that 'no page break' things…I honestly forgot in the excitement of posting a new story. Forgive me if I do it again. I noticed a few spelling and grammar mistakes and once again I'm really sorry about it._**

CHAPTER 2

I could swear I felt her eyes burning into me. I know it's completely weird to think that _her_ of all people's eyes were on _me_…but…there was just something telling me…

So I turned around.

Granger was scribbling furiously on the parchment while taking notes on the board. Not a single glance my way.

_Ok Draco…paranoid much? _I asked myself.

Bored, I slouched down on my chair and began drawing absently. Pouty lips, diamond shaped face, small button nose…what _she _would look like. I lay back and observed it, in different angles. Those lips…

They were familiar to me.

* * *

"Oh God no!" as I walked past the girls' bathroom I heard someone crying. I edged to the door, peeping in.

"Please…it'll be alright…"Moaning Myrtle was comforting (strangely enough), a girl with honey-brown locks. Unfortunately that was all I could see for the girl's back was facing me.

"They'll come around sooner or later, H- HEY! Malfoy get out!" Damn Myrtle caught me! I quickly turned around and walked out of sight.

That girl! Her hair, Her voice! It had to be her.

I hid behind a wall not even a few meters away from the bathroom. I waited and waited. And finally out came-

Hermione Granger.

I sighed andwalked toward her.. It couldn't be the vixen thatvisited me at night.

She sharply turned her head at me. "You won't speak of what you saw."

I held my hands up as if in surrender with a smirk on my face. Mocking her.

"I'm not in the mood for your petty games Malfoy."

"Whatever…I really didn't want to be part of your little episode anyway." I looked down at her.Her eyes met mine challengingly.

I leaned in close to her, my arm gripping her waist. "See you around Granger." I whispered in her ear. She shivered. I smirked against her ear and let her go.

I loved having that effect on women.

* * *

"Why do you bother wearing underwear?" I asked as I flipped her over so that I was on top of her.

She didn't answer me and instead pulled my head towards her to kiss me. I gradually let my tongue slip into her delicious mouth, and while she kissed me, I reached for my nightstand to get a rectangular black cloth.

I lifted her head up and tied it around her head, so that it covered her eyes. "Tonight, my darling, you shall face the torture that I go through, _every night_." I said in a dangerously sweet voice.

I reached over to the nightstand again and brought out a pair of black furry handcuffs.

"Oh how kinky," she whispered wittily into my ear andlicked it slowlyas I cuffed her to my bedpost. I was surprised that she even let me tie her up. She must be one of those 'submissive' types. Not that I mind though. Made my torture even sweeter. She didn't know _what_ she's getting into.

I kissed her softly along her jaw and neck, while I lift up her torso and quickly take off her bra. My hands traveled up from her waist to her breast. I rolled my thumbs around her nipples, making them stand out. I lowered my head towards her nipple and breathed softly on them. She shivered at the contact.

I wrapped my lips around her nipple and suckled gently. She wrapped her leg around mine tightly. I sucked rougher and moved my knee in between her legs and felt her rub herself on it. Man, was she dying. But no…it wasn't over yet.

I let one of my hands move down to her wet womanhood. She panted as I rubbed her clit in slow steady circles. I licked her sweet lips hungrily. She moaned into my mouth and it vibrated down into my spine. I felt myself get harder…if that was possible.

I couldn't hold out any longer…I ripped out her panties and moved down on her body. I knew she was _aching_ to put her hands in my hair from the way the handcuffs were rattling.

I pulled her vaginal lips apart slowly, as not to hurt her. Wrapping my mouth around her clit, I ran my tongue over it a few times, loving the way she was desperately trying to move (I could tell because my hands were holding onto her waist).

"Oh please!" Finally…

I began tonguing her slowly, torturously. I could feel her toes scrunching against my legs and I made all sorts of movements inside her. She was moaning loudly and it was turning me on more than ever. I moved my thumb to her swollen clit and rubbed it roughly.

"Draco!" she groaned.

She was getting near.

I clamped my whole mouth on her and sucked out all the juices, and she arched her back in an orgasm. I lapped at her juices even further, savoring the taste until she begged me to stop.

I got up and slipped back onto the bed next to her and took off the hand cuffs and the cloth covering her eyes. She feverishly slammed her lips onto mine and kissed me greedily. I ran my hands along her hair as she tasted her own juices in my mouth.

She flipped me over…

Oh no…Our night wasn't over yet.

Not even close.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update guys…but there are too many HARD assignments in year nine…so I hope you enjoyed yourselves…and please don't be meanies and REVIEW_**

**_I love you all but PLEASE REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note- oh my god! I love you all! 25 reviews for EACH chapter! Now I just need u guys to submit an extra 15 for this chapter so it will be 30 reviews per chapter! smiles cheekily COME ON PPL! Get those reviews in! I'm glad that you all like my story! And there was one review that told me they didn't understand how the mystery woman 'hides' herself from Draco. Well she casts an invisibility spell on herself. I'm sorry that I didn't make it clearer. And there was another review that said that the person didn't approve of me writing such sex stores at such a young age. You're probably right. I'm too young to write at such a young age but, you must take into consideration the community I live in, type of school I go to and how my friends and family influence me. Oh and by the way, I'm now 14. _**

CHAPTER 3

_Smack _she hit me straight on my cheek. It was sure to leave red mark on my beautiful flawless face.

"Don't ever fucking hit me again stupid mudblood filth!" I yelled at her. I was tired of fighting this two faced cheap, idiotic, repulsive, grotesque freak of nature.

"Well don't bring me to that point Mafoy! You kept annoying me during potions and then you made my best friend cry!" she gestured towards Ginnara who blew into her tissue, face puffy and red. Or was it Geena? Maybe Genie? Oh who the hell cared.

"Don't you understand! It was a fucking accident!" I said incredulously. What? Don't look at me like that…it _was_ an accident! Ok maybe not…but it was for a good reason

"Oh come on!" she peered over at me like Professor McGonagall did. However she had a hated expression as well.

"Ok it wasn't an accident! But she asked for it!"

"Just because she told that pug face the truth of what all boys thought of her! Come on Malfoy…she has to get a clue!"

"Nobody talks about _my_ friend like that." I said dangerously.

"Oh so she's your 'friend' now?" she did quotation mark gestures, "We were all under the impression that she was your _whore,_" she spat back nastily. Lots of murmurs and giggles went through the hall. Pansy who was behind me let out a wail and ran out of the hall.

I sent a nasty look to Granger "Mudblood." I spat venomously before walking off to find Pansy.

Was that regret I saw in her eyes?

* * *

I had been waiting 3 hours. She hadn't come yet. She wasn't here. What was wrong? Did anything happen to her? Did I do something to scare her off? Is she done with me? She's just gonna leave me high and dry? Was she sick of me?

Hundreds and thousands of questions spun around like a swarm in my head. _What was going wrong with me?_ She was just a girl. I'm sitting here, wondering about some girl who isn't bothered to tell me that she's finished with me.

That's it.

I'm going to bed.

Just before my eyes close, I feel her weight sink next to me on the bed.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as I turned toward her.

I could've cared less, I was just glad she was here.

My hand reached for her face. I pulled her in for a harsh kiss. This time she had some sort of silky nightgown. I liked it. I slipped my hand underneath the silky fabric and ran it up her leg. She wrapped that leg around my waist and I flipped us over so that she was on top of me.

She ran her long nails along my chest as we made out passionately, and soon enough her nightgown had disappeared along with my boxers.

I tilted my neck as she suckled on my weak point, and at the same time, sunk onto me. I groaned as I felt her sticky sweet juices slide all over me, I filled up more. I was dying to see her. A view like this would be priceless.

We were setting a slow paced rhythm, even though I found it a bit weird considering how fast and rough our past times were, I loved it.

I closed my eyes. I knew it was wrong to do this. It would be such an insult to her.

I pictured a dark haired beauty on top of me. Her hair an incredibly dark colour, eyes a beautiful bright greenish/brown colour (AN: not chocolate brown like Hermione's. He's not even thinking of Hermione at this moment). Her lips, a fair rosy pink, the same colour donning her cheeks.

I repeatedly brushed my tip into her most sensitive inside spot. We gyrated against each other, our hips coming together in unison each time we thrust toward each other. We were close.

She sunk her teeth into my shoulder as she came. I thrust my hips one last time and I came, shooting spurts into her uncontrollably. She collapsed onto me, and I held her tightly.

"Draco?" she asked weakly.

"mmm?" I buried my face into her neck.

"Do you really hate mudbloods?"

I raised my head. Why would she ask me such a question? "I just don't like associating with them."

"why?"

"Well, all of the mudbloods try too hard to impress their peers, their teachers, because they're scared of losing their magic. They're always in the library, always studying. They don't have a social life." I laugh. "I mean, look at Granger!" I laugh harder. The thought of Granger made me laugh so hard. Her pathetic wants of getting excellent grades, pleasing teachers, her friends. "I bet she's a virgin. She probably hasn't even had a kiss on the lips, let alone the tongue!"

She stays quiet.

I stop laughing. Maybe Granger was a friend of hers?

"Draco? Would you be mad if I said I was a mudblood?"

I became dead silent.

"Draco?" I said nothing.

She leaned in to kiss me. Maybe to calm me down. I gently pushed her away. So_this_ was why she hid herself from me.

"I understand Draco. If you don't want me to come anymore just say so."

"I don't want you to come anymore." I knew her enough to tell that she was crying.

She silently gathered her things and left.

I didn't realize that thiswas the biggest mistake I had ever made.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: well tell me how this one was. I think this chapter lacked somehow in something. My tv isn't working, Maple's going through a server check and I'm SO bored! And it's also the holidays! I'm going to die!_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: Thankyou so much for your reviews! Keep em coming! I'm sorry I don't update often as I should, I just don't have enough time. I'm watching friends right now. And I'm envisioning some possibilities of becoming an actress or celebrity of some sort…_**

…

_**NAH!**_

_**Lol…on wit the story guys!**_

CHAPTER 4

I'm driving myself insane. Why doesn't any girl satisfy me like she does? Sometimes, I think maybe if I confess I want her back in front of the great hall she'll come back to me.

Yup

I'm _definitely_ crazy.

I had to get a hold on myself. Where was the arrogant conceited insensitive spoilt Malfoy brat? I need…to relieve myself…and I sure as hell am _not_ doing it myself.

I get up and put on some jeans, t-shirt, force myself not to look at the mirror and walk out the door. Are you wondering why the sex god of Slytherin is not looking in the mirror? Well, I don't think I'll see a flawless sexy reflection. I haven't slept in a week and I've only had a shower once this week. I'm tired, sick, hot and bothered. The list goes on.

I go to the Great Hall. It's time for breakfast. I sit at the table and food appears on the plate. Taking a piece of toast, I bite off a tiny piece and chew.

I can't believe I'm eating like a girl.

A few Slytherin girls eye me as I eat. Already back on the game I see. Sally-Anne Perks didn't look too bad.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, where have you been all my life?" Sally pressed her naked sweaty form onto mine.

"It's been fun blonde, but I gotta get going…" I kissed her tiny pursed lips and ran my fingers up her ass.

"Awww…well…I gotta go as well, potions with Gryffindors." She rolled her eyes. And I had _just_ forgotten about her! Why'd she have to say Gryffindors?

I quickly got off the bed and gathered all my clothes. As I put them on, her arms wrapped around my waist from the back. "You'll be back, for a quickie during lunch?" she kissed my earlobe.

As turned on as I was… "Sorry babe, I don't do that type of thing."

"Alright then, see you around, or not." She gave me one last hickie on my collarbone, just before I put my shirt on and left.

* * *

The next morning the whole slytherin table (and of course me), watched sickly as Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger snogged each other senseless on the Gryffindor table.

Parvati Patilwas crying on Lavender Brown's shoulder who was giving the mudblood a nasty glare. Weasel of course was red in the face, enviously looking at Dean. And Potter was watching everyone while eating food. Longbottom and the Irish dude…Sean something…were playing a game of chess. (A/N: sorry I _really_ don't remember Sean's last name for some reason)

How disgusting. Watching two people snog in the Great Hall…at least we had decency of getting a room.

Oh Great. Even that mudblood got some action. Imagine how much action my vixen got. Now I was really depressed.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

A girl each night. I was done with my whole grade of purebloods. Now I needed to move down. But I would not sink so low as 4th years. I would rather not have sex. They wouldn't even be fully developed. Well, except for that Ravenclaw. Man she had good assets. Long legs, C cups and one hot tight ass. I would die to have a go with her, but first, the little Weaselette. Fiery red hair, long legs with her petite body.

She would be nothing compared to my vixen but…still…that long red hair…it drove me insane.

* * *

She was mine. I had her up against her own bedroom door kissing me ferociously. She ran her hands through my hair as I took her hard nipple into my mouth. She was rubbing her clit through her underwear and I was unzipping my pants.

"Fuck!" she cried as she tried to unbutton my shirt. She gave up and ripped open my shirt. I let go of her and shrugged off the remains of my shirt. I pulled her in for another feverish kiss and wee shuffled to the bed. I pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

Minutes later she was moaning my name louder than any girl I've ever had. I dipped my tongue into her mouth making her moans vibrate down my spine. I thrust faster and harder into her and she clawed at my back as she screamed while climaxing. This scream sent shivers all over my body and I let go, running my hands through her long fiery red hair, spilling my seed into her.

Her walls continue pulsating around my cock when I collapse onto her. I knew she couldn't take one more round. Too sensitive.

"You can go now." She said breathlessly.

I nodded and got off her.

* * *

_1 month later_

Everyone left for their next class. I had a free period. I though on maybe catching up on some homework. I began working, reading from the potions textbook and scribbling down a few important notes.

I heard the door squeak. I quickly looked up. The door was open and I clearly remembered closing it.

"Looking for something?" It was her! I immediately stood up and looked around.

"Or should I say _someone_?" she whispered in my ear. I could feel her presence. I breathed in her smell.

Intoxication. Turned on.

I needed her. No one turned me on like she did. No one fucked me like she did.

She pressed her self on me.

That was it.

I sealed my lips onto hers. She opened her mouth and before I could get my tongue in, she pushed hers into my mouth. I could tell she had wanted to kiss me for a long time, but that was nothing compared to how much I wanted it. To my surprise she won at our domination-kiss.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she pulled away.

"I've heard about you're little…_escapades_ through a few, or should I say _a lot_ of friends of mine…" I smirked at this comment.

"Nope. It's nothing to smirk about. Because Draco, no matter how many girls you fuck, you'll never find anyone to replace me. And you'll never find any companionship with a girl like we used to have." She had begun unbuttoning my shirt slowly. She was killing me slowly and painfully.

Everything she said was true. And everything she was doing was turning me on. She was being mean, evil, horrible to me. But it was everything I was doing to her. I deserved it.

She pushed me forcefully onto a table after she threw my shirt away.

She unzipped my pants and pulled them off along with my boxers. The cold breeze hit my cock, and I became harder than I already was. She climbed onto me and straddled me.

She was wearing no underwear.

I gasped as she sunk down onto me. Her wet juices sliding on me…oh Merlin, I felt like cumming right there.

But she stopped half way and got off.

I didn't know where she was until I felt her hair spread over my midriff and a soft warm blowing on my cock. She licked along my manroot while massaging my balls rapidly.

Then she moved her tongue upwards, rolling her tongue up and down all around me. She was teasing me torturously. As she ran her tongue around the middle of me, her thumb lightly rubbed upon my head. I pulled on her hair like crazy. She was taking so long!

"Please!" I moaned. Who knew? Draco Malfoy begging for head.

I could envision her smirking.

She finally wrapped her lips around me as far as she could go and suckled gently, he sucking sounds sent vibrations up my body. Little tingles began spreading around my stomach when she started sucking harder and faster. Before I knew it, I came.

But the weird thing is, I screamed "I love you!" while shooting spurts of cum into her mouth, which was tightly sealed upon me.

After licking the stray spots of cum off my cock, she got back on top of me and kissed up my neck to my ear.

"I know." She whispered and got up.

And that was the last I heard from her.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: wow I actually finished that in 2 hours. I hope you like it! Review! Please?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews you guys but let me just add…I'd like it very much if you write really long reviews, but I know u guys don't have enough time and you have to read your other stories, or make your own stories and of course have more important things to do then of course a simple small review would be enough. But guys, my average of reviews per chapter is dropping from around 30 to around twenty…I'm going to need a bit more motivation from you guys cause the continuation of this story depends on that motivation. PLEASE REVIEW._**

_**On with the story!**_

CHAPTER 5

N.E.W.Ts. Graduation. Getting a job. Defeat of Lord Voldemort. All flew by quickly. It's been two years since Hogwarts was over for me. Another chapter closed in my book. But I had never quite gotten over her. After that incident in the classroom, she made me realise many things.

Companionship. Sex. Love. Did have anything to do with Mudblood, Halfblood and Pureblood. Hell, purebloods even became squibs! There are so few numbers of purebloods, in a few generations, we would have ran out. So why the hell did we think mudbloods ruined our lives? It saved us. Without them, magic would be history by now.

I wish I had never sent her away. I should have kept her under my own arm. But now, 2 years later, she _still_ has me wrapped around her fingers, unknowingly I presume. To try and forget about her, I've indulged myself wholly in work, earning money, buying properties etc.

I was rich out of my own money. I had run out of my house as soon as I got back from Hogwarts. My parents asked me to become a death eater. Well…they didn't ask me, more like forced me. I had escaped by a mere stroke of luck. Voldemort had come to my house to put the dark mark on my arm.

The cloak I was wearing looked like the cloak the Death Eaters were wearing and Voldemort himself had told me to get something from the coach he had arrived in.

I just went outside and apparated. To France. Blaise's house. His goldigger of a mother had actually married a halfblood over there. Turned out he was richer than any pureblood I had met. He got his money from the muggle world. I had no idea that the muggle world could be so rich!

With the help of Blaise and of course the heaven sent television (which was a very weird experience for me when I first saw one) I had adapted to the Muggle world. I worked in the magic world of course…but my free time was spent in the Muggle world. Cafes, Discos, Shopping (muggles had a _wicked_ fashion sense!) and…well…lets say muggle women had _no _shortage compared to witches.

But I could never forget her. How strange.

* * *

_1 year later_

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss Draco." I nodded curtly. Next person in line comes up to me.

"I offer my condolences Mr Malfoy." I accept his gift.

"Thank you Crabbe."

Another hand shake. Another Gift.

"Thank you Goyle."

Whirlwinds of people. Merlin, how many people did my parents know?

"Nott."

More Bows. More quiet talking. Murmurs…did they _really_ think I loved my parents? They're dead! I'm freaking happy. YAHOO! See?

Oh man…wish this stupid thing was over…

"Hey Draco!" Blaise called me over to our 'group' which consisted of all the slytherin boys in our grade. They all had a cheeky grin on their faces.

"Yeh?" I asked.

"Don't get tired after this man…we got a _lot_ more stuff going on today _and tonight_." Blaise winked.

Now _that_ was what I wanted to hear…

* * *

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Have nice day. Goodbye."

Everyone was leaving and I shut the door after they left.

"FINALLY!" our slytherin group came from the ballroom.

"Now we all know you don't want to weep for your parents." Blaise said.

I rolled my eyes knowingly.

"You really want to celebrate. And what better way to that than... TA DA!" He pulled out a ripped out piece of paper from a newspaper and gave it to me.

_'Hotel de la pleasure…_

_You want a night of passion with no strings attatched?_

_With our four types of choices to quench your thirst:_

_Kinky, Romance, Schooly and 3 way, who are you to _

_deny this experience. Specials for bachelor and_

_bachelorette parties which include strippers with_

_tasty food and drinks to match._

_Available for both women and men (2 parts separated) _

_Just come to Diagon Alley…bla bla bla'_

4 choices…

Strippers…

Wow.

* * *

We entered the richly decorated hotel. No one would even know it was a joint unless they read that tiny discrete part of the newspaper 

"Welcome to Hotel de la Pleasure, name?" A long dark haired women with blue eyes asked. She wore a revealing corset type halter neck top. And since she was sitting at the reception and i was standing up...it was more of an advantage to me.I was already getting hard.

"Draco Malfoy." I said.

"Yes…you're on the list. Are they with you?" she glanced at our group.

"Yes."

"Bachelor party?"

"Something like that…yeh." I smirked.

"Ok…so I'll assign you to great room 4, and then I'll send someone in later to tell where each of you will be going." She gave me a set of keys. "To your right." She gestured towards a corridor.

I opened the door and went in. Our group followed.

"Hello boys." Such a variety of girls. Blond, brunette, red head , silky black hair of several Asian women, Arabian and Indian. Around 13 girls. They were wearing different types of lingerie made of silk, leather, lace and satin. I felt very weak all over…

And yet

Very hard.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: well…I know you think im evil for stopping there BUT I WANT REVIEWS please? I refuse to write another chapter till I get 29-30 reviews per chapter. I need motivation!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: wow…thanx for te amount of review! I'm now on 26 reviews per chapter! I'm really happy. I'm only fretting cause this stories about 10 chapters long…so I want as many reviews as possible before the stories end…but thank you SO MUCH guys! You ROCK!_**

_**A reviewer wanted to know how Draco's parents die. The truth is…I don't know. I'll have to figure it out mid-way and squish it in a chapter :-D**_

_**On with the story!**_

CHAPTER 6

I saw beside me that Crabbe and Goyle were shivering. Obviously this was their first time seeing women almost naked.

A dark haired girl with a few red and blonde streaks and big hazel eyes came up to me and began kissing me. I closed my eyes and kissed her back slowly, my hands running through her long brown locks.

After our long kiss, I looked beside me to see our entire group kissing girls but I couldn't see Crabbe or Goyle anywhere. I didn't have much time to dwell on this when another girl came up to me and kissed me as well. She had strawberry blonde hair and a petite frame. Her tongue found its way into my mouth and began exploring.

My hands traveled down her back and pulled away.

"Well, it looks like you've found your girls boys…" the receptionist was back again. Just one look at that black halter neck that tightly hugged her large breasts, I became harder. She was eyeing me heavily from my half unbuttoned shirt down to my strictly confined pants. "Here are your keys…the girls will meet you in your rooms." She gave us all a key each and took away the original keys to the room we were in.

She held open the doors and we walked out one by one.

* * *

"501…501…hmmm…where is it?" I couldn't believe it.

"Ginny! I'm telling you we are in the wrong section! This must be the boys section!" The world was _too_ small.

"Don't be silly Hermione, look at that sign right there, it says men-…oh." Brown as well? Was this some kind of bachelorette party?

"Oh my gosh! And look who's here!" Patil noticed me and started nudging her friends to look.

"What are _you_ doing here Malfoy?"

"What are you doing here Gryffindorks?"

"Bachelorette party. You?" I raised an eyebrow at them. I couldn't believe they were _here_ for a bachelor party! With Hermione Granger!

"Party." I smirked.

"Didn't your dad die today Malfoy?" Granger asked.

"And now you know why I'm here," I smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me." I walked off and let them ponder on what I said.

"We have _definitely _come to the wrong section." I heard Granger say.

* * *

As I came upon the door of my room (finally…) I heard a few strange noises. Well…not that strange…quite arousing actually.

"Ohhh…yeh…right _there_ yeah…mmm…" muffled sounds…I slid the key into the hole and slowly opened the door. Only a bit.

The dark haired girl and the strawberry blond were both kissing each other seductively and the strawberry blond was fingering the brunette quickly. The brunette was moaning softly into the other girls mouth.

"Awww…haven't started without me have you?" I love being evil…but I wanted to be the one to make her cum first…and they started without me! That's gotta count for something…

The looked at me dazedly. It took them a while to register that I was here.

"Oh look who's decided to join us!" the strawberry blond smiled. There was a quiet pause. "I'm Mandy, and she's Summer."

I was just watching Summer's chest heave up and down. It was quite alluring. Her breast were amazing, they were a large size but not too big. The perfect size… she was on her knees, her legs spread invitingly, her back arched upwards, she was calming down. Her eyes half closed…

I went up to the bed and Mandy came up to me, kissing me slowly and my hands roamed down her body, feeling the sides of her torso. She was wearing leather red panties and bra. She had begun taking off my shirt and I know she couldn't hide her excitement after running her fingers over my hard defined chest.

I was wondering where Summer was, but when I let my hands venture lower onto her bellybutton, I realized another hand was already there. I opened my eyes. Ever since _she_ had stopped coming to me I kept my eyes closed…

No!

Not now! Don't think of her!

Not when this feels so good…yeh…good…

I just realized someone was gliding their hand up and down my cock through my pants. It was Mandy. Summer was petting Mandy inside her underwear and I was sitting here doing nothing. I let my hands wander through Summer's hair and suddenly I realized that we had begun kissing.

She crawled around to the back of me, still kissing me, and began undoing my pants. After they were tossed across the room Mandy settled herself on top of me. Summer started kissing and licking along my neck. My ears grew hot as Mandy grinded herself onto me. I sealed my lip onto hers and my tongue dove straight in.

I pushed Mandy down onto the bed along with me on top. Summer came around in front of me and lowered her face down onto Mandy's. As I concentrated on their lips and tongues rubbing against each other, I eased Mandy's panties of slowly and began pumping in and out of her slowly. I teased her, going in quarter of the way, then half, then quarter again. She whimpered longingly and Summer went lower on her body to start sucking on her nipples…

* * *

I wake up in the morning and find that the hotel had left breakfast on the night table for me.

After feasting on a night of victory, I get up and put on my clothes quickly. Looking in the mirror as I leave I find that I look like a fucking mess. I decide that I have enough time to freshen up and take off all my clothes to go take a shower.

As I walk into the bathroom, I find that the Jacuzzi is already filled with water, soap bubbles and all. A glass of champagne (in the morning?) was sitting on the edge of the tub. I guess this is how all guests are treated in the morning at _Hotel de la Pleasure_.

I got into the tub and let myself relax, pondering. Hermione Granger, here? Nah, she must've been paying for the whole thing, that's all. Merlin knew the rest of that posse couldn't afford anything.

I close my eyes and take a sip of champagne. Why was I thinking about Granger?

After a while of contemplating possible ways of meeting her again, I got out of the tub and started wiping myself.

Soon, I walked out of the room looking like the normal Draco-Malfoy-the-sex-god with my hair slicked back and my huge black cloak billowing behind me.

But my confident stride was stopped as I caught hold of Hermione Granger walking my way.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Oh my gosh, I love James Blunt (his songs-nothing else). Guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long while. I've had a few camps, exams, too much homework and I recently went to Queensland so please don't kill me. And I'm so thankful that u you all reviewed so much I LOVE YOU ALL. _**

**_Please Review _:-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: Guys thanks for the reviews! I love you all, and I'm glad that you all didn't skin me alive for the long awaited update of the last chapter :-D _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and setting. This plot however…(of THIS story) belongs to me and ONLY me. _**

_**Nywaiz…**_

_**On with the story. **_

CHAPTER 7

She had on a knee length skirt, black satin top and a waist length coat, all Versace and a pair of classy high heeled black stilettos. But what surprised me the most was that _Blaise's_ arm was entangled in hers.

"Ah Malfoy, I'd like you to meet my business partner, Hermione Granger."

_Business partner? He took the mud- muggleborn in without even telling me? _

"Business Partner?" I asked so shockingly that Granger even smirked.

"That's right Malfoy, I help in the financial areas." She piped in

"Any other…ahh…areas?" I smirked. She _was_ after all here last night.

All of us laughed.

"No, especially since this _handsome_ young man decided to get _married_ to a certain Ginny Weasley…" she playfully smacked Blaise.

"Well I can't help it if I have a thing for red heads…oh! Draco, We're both meeting Ginny for an early lunch, would you like to come with us?" Blaise asked.

"Sure, just…can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I dragged him away before letting her answer.

----------------

"And _when_ were you going to tell me you were getting married?" I was furious, but my face remained naturally emotionless. My best friend didn't tell me he was dating or better yet, marrying!

"Because I knew you would try and talk me out of it, 'Blaise she's that Weasel's little brother! Scarheads sloppy seconds! From that blood traitor family!" he mimicked in a girly voice.

"I wouldn't have!"

"I saw you looking at Granger Sure there was a bit of lust but you were definitely thinking of her as the know it all mudblood."

"I know _that_. She wasn't the brightest witch for nothing." It was true. She had a mouth that could shut any other mouth up. And she had the brains to add to it.

"Blaise, you saw me. No matter what I thought, I still acted somewhat civil. And she seemed to enjoy the conversation."

"Yeah yeah…c'mon, Ginny's probably pissed about the amount of time this is taking" He urged me to follow me out of the hotel.

------------------------

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini. People walking by must have been quite shocked seeing the group. Especially since two were almost sucking the faces off each other and the other two were quietly digging into their food, trying not to acknowledge the other's presence.

"So Granger…are they always like this?" I asked her.

"Yup, and usually by now, I pick up some random guy and take him to my place, but I figured that since you're here I'd be decent enough to not leave you alone."

Her blunt statement took me aback. I didn't know she didn't care about her reputation these days.

I also didn't know what to say.

"Hey, while these two lovebirds feel each other up, what do you say to helping me find a wedding present for them?" she nudged her head towards them.

"Sure." I started dabbing my mouth and wiping my fingers with a napkin before getting up to leave.

----------------------

After about 3 hours of window shopping and arguing, we finally both bought a present.

"Are you dating anyone Malfoy?" What kind of question was that?

"No, I don't really…date…are you?"

"Ron."

I smirked.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What?"

"That smirk."

"What about it?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Geez why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why don't you answer any?"

"Don't you see what I mean?"

"See what I mean?"

We both sighed.

"Lets just agree to disagree." She said like it was the most obvious solution in the world.

"On what? There was no real argument on that conversation." I sneered.

Her nostrils flared as her eyes narrowed.

"How is the Weasel doing?" I asked

"Oh he's fine…travels the world with Harry as an auror."

"Are you still a virgin?" I smirked.

"What kind of question is that? Course I'm not," My mouth was almost agape at her response. She wasn't pissed that I asked her a personal question?

She must've lost it…

"But you should really think over your questions before you ask them." And she's back.

"And you should think over your answers."

"I was just telling the truth. You can't ruin my life just because you know I'm not a virgin." She shrugged. "Hey lets go have a picnic at the lake."

I look at her like she's crazy.

"A picnic?"

--------------------------

"I can't believe you talked me into having a _picnic_."

"I _am_ Blaise's lawyer"

"Blaise's _hot_ lawyer…" I whispered into her ear. She shivered and turned towards me. Our lips were so close.

"I'm thinking that the firewhisky," she took a large gulp of it. "wasn't that good an idea."

She pushed me down onto the picnic rug and kissed me slowly. My tongue rubbed against her bottom lip and she began unbuttoning my shirt.

Her kiss was like…

No it couldn't be.

She giggled as I turned us over so I was on top. I kissed her softly along her neck and unbuttoned her shirt. Her moans were turning me on like crazy. I felt all my blood travel downwards as she called out my name when my fingers traveled up her skirt.

She slowly unbuckled my belt as I got closer and closer to her womanhood. I started rubbing her clit in small circles and she let a sigh. Moving her panty aside, I sampled her folds.

I took my hand out and licked the juices of my finger.

I knew I had tasted her before. It was definite.

But I was much too turned on to stop and think as she nibbled on my earlobe and her long fingernails glided down to my waist belt.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: sorry I took so long guys but I've been really busy with school. I hope to get this story finished by the next 2 months but who knows _**

_**Review pls! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note: thanks for the reviews guys…im really grateful for them. And I just LOVED the long ones. I've had so many assignments that I haven't had time to catch up with the story but here I am writing them _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the setting, the characters or any part of it mention in the Harry Potter series. All belong to J.K. Rowling. _**

CHAPTER 8

She glided her hands up and down my shaft. I was panting quite heavily before I decided to take her hands out of my pants. I pulled off her panties while she pulled of my pants. It had been so long since I got to this with her that I forgot how good it was.

I could finally see what she looked like when she arched her back, when she threw her head back, when she moaned. I could see her hair, her eyes, her breasts, her stomach, everything.

_Everything_

So many times I begged her to show me who she was.

And now she was begging me.

"Please Draco! Ohh!…faster…" And suddenly I got an idea. I changed pace of my thrusts.

I was going to make her tell me it was her. _She _came to me every night. She kept me guessing, wondering, breaking my head off just to find out who she was. She even got me to tell her I loved her.

"PLEASE!" she was clawing at her hair.

Now was the time for payback.

"Please what?" I changed pace again.

"Fuck me please!" she put her hands on my back, _just like she used to_.

I felt her getting close.

I changed pace again.

I wasn't going to let her cum until I heard the words from her mouth.

"Why?" I began licking her nipples softly, knowing it would drive her insane from the little tingles.

"Why should I when u never did anything _I_ wanted?" Slowly wrapping my lips around her nipple and lapping at it gently as I slowed my thrusts. She was getting even wetter.

"Because I _need_ it," she threw her head back.

"Just like I needed it. Like I wanted it. But it wasn't being given to me." I changed my pace every with every sentence. It must have been too much for her. My cutting words and my raw thrusts, my assault on her nipples.

Must have been driving her insane.

"Tell me who you are" as I ventured lower onto her naval. Her sexual excitement increasing, I felt her give out a small climax.

"Hermione... OH…Granger…ugh…" her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

"No. I'll repeat the question. Who are you?" She was getting close. Now was the perfect time. I kneaded her large breast with one hand and let the other rub her clit while thrusting quicker.

"I…I…I came to your room every night ok? I fucked you every night!" she yelled. And I quickened my pace while lowering my head to her lips.

I silenced her scream when she came. "And you came like that every night." I said after pulling my lips away from hers.

She was still pulsating around me, her eyes looking into mine intensely, and that made me fall over the edge.

We both groaned as I spurted into her.

* * *

"Why are you with Weasel?" I asked as we walked to her apartment later on. My hands in my pockets. She crossed her arms, keeping herself warm in the cool climate.

"Well, we both understand each other. I need variety, and he needs Lavender."

If she were with me, there would be no 'variety'. I'd be pushing into her any chance I got.

"Well, this is me." She stopped and looked up to her tall apartment as I did. She rumaged through her purse for her keys.

"Wow, Blaise has been paying you good…" I laughed as did she. Soon of course we stopped and looked at each other.

"Well…bye." She smiled while she fiddled with her keys. (A/N: and we all know what men should do when women fiddle with keys right? – thanks to Will Smith)

I suddenly felt upset about her leaving. She climbed up the steps to the entrance

"Yeah…uhh...bye" I pursed my lips. So…this was it? That's it? I climbed up the stairs to where she was.

No way. I wasn't letting her go this time.

She looked up to me.

And I leaned in.

Her lips met mine. We had a small kiss and i looked down into her eyes. I tucked a strand of her hair behing her ear.

And we were suddenly kissing like as if we had never kissed before. It was such a new type of kiss. Like as if we were meeting for the first time. She put her hands around my jaw and mine wrapped around her waist. We pulled closer together and our lips rubbed against each other in slow pace.

That moment probably signified something but I was too sidetracked by her lush lips to think.

We pulled away and she sighed from loss of breadth. We looked around suddenly as if it was an awkward moment. I swallowed.

"So is Weasel coming any time soon?" I asked casually.

She giggled. "Not for another 3 months."

I smirked.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well that's all folks, the 8th chapter. Hopefully this story will end by the 10th chappie. And I'll hopefully be seeing yall in 2 weeks cause that's when term ends :-D_**


	9. Chapter 9

1**_Author's note: thanks for the reviews folks. Keep em coming. This is sadly the 2nd last chapter of this short story. I just feel really bad for taking so long with a short story. I'm sorry guys. But you all deserve a cherry each because you kept giving me those reviews and you boosted my confidence. I love you all so very much. _**

_**On with the story...**_

CHAPTER 9

"Give them back Draco!" she yelled as I held onto them tightly. She reached for them with one hand and tried to keep herself covered with the bed sheets with the other.

"No." I smirked. "They're mine now."

"Draco," she told me as she fixated an expectant stare on me. Yet I still didn't budge. I'd been through this so many times already.

"Hermione," I said in a similar way as her.

"Draco."

"Hermione."

"Draco." I slowly edged closer

"Hermione."

"Draco." More closer and she still hadn't noticed.

"Hermione." Last one.

"They're just-!" I silenced her with a deep kiss. I let go of her panties and clasped her through the bed sheets wrapped her inviting body.

We both let out moans of satisfaction as we kissed before I leaned into her neck.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing to me?" she asked softly as she pushed me onto my back, looking into my eyes.

"When's that Weasel going to come back again?" I groaned out while she began nibbling my jaw.

"I'm trying to make love to you and your worried about Ron."

"Aww...I'm sorry, it's just, imagine him walking in on you moaning his enemy's name while the headboard bangs on the wall."

"Hey, look who's telling me that _I_ moan."

"Just cause I moan more than you doesn't mean you don't moan." I pouted. "Besides I groan rather than moan."

"Aww... poor baby. They are _manly_ grunts that turn me on. Ok? Happy?" she said while running her fingers through my hair. I wasn't really listening. I was just focusing on those warm chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

"Here, strawberry ice cream with chocolate topping, nuts and a cherry on top." she smiled sweetly as she handed me the bowl. I put the bowl on the bench as she turned around to make her own ice cream. 

I wrapped my hands around her waist and let my forehead rest onto her shoulder. The smell of her hair invaded my senses as I tried to relax. Again that nervous tingly feeling began in my stomach. What was that?

She leaned her head against mine and breathed in.

"You know, I never feel this way with Ron." she said hesitantly.

"I never feel this way with any other women, and I didn't feel like this before when you were with me In Hogwarts." I revealed.

"Draco are we just gonna go our separate ways when Ron comes back?"

"I dunno. I like this place. I wanna stay."

"Just cause you like this apartment?" she scoffed and moved away from me, squirting out chocolate topping angrily on her ice cream.

I tilted her chin upward with my thumb and forefinger forcing her to face me.

"Lets not fight now. We only have a few weeks till he comes back."

"You're right," she sighed and walked into the lounge room with her bowl of ice cream. I got the remote control to the tv and flopped down onto the couch with her. She took the remote out of my hand and switched on the tv.

(A/N: for people who don't know Pirates of the Carribean, Jack Sparrow aka lead character aka johnny hotttie depp is trying to steal a ship from two guards who are guarding it)

**This dock is off-limits to civilians.**

**Jack: I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately.  
_Jack makes to continue but is blocked by Murtogg and Mullroy noticing he can't get through he continues talking to avert their attention _**

**Jack: Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation? **

**Someone's got to make sure that this dock stays off-limits to civilians. **

**Jack: It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me... that a ship like that one, makes this one here seem a bit superfluous, really.**

**Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed. **  
**  
Jack: I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable: The Black Pearl. **

Well, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor.

The Black Pearl is a real ship. _other guard argues_

No, it's not.

Yes it is, I've seen it.

You've seen it?

Yes.

You haven't seen it. _sniggers_

Yes, I have.

You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?

No.

No. _guard says knowingly_

But I have seen a ship with black sails. _Jack quietly slips passed them unnoticed  
_  
Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're telling me?

No.

Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor. _they turn to see Jack, except he's gone. They hear noises from the ship and turn around to see him on it. They climb on board_

**Eh! What are you doing?**

**Jack: Oh, I'm sorry...it's just...such a pretty boat. _smiles_**

**What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith? _they think that's his name_ **

**Yeah, and no lies. **

**Jack: Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out. **

**I said no lies! **

**I think he's telling the truth... **

**If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us! **

**Jack: Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you._ Jack confuses guards even more_**

I laughed out loud. How stupid were the guards!

(A/N: sorry guys, couldn't resist putting in POTC it RULZ)

* * *

After watching the movie, we got into some silly argument where Hermione got so angry that she poured her ice cream all over my hair and put her cherry on my nose. Then she decided I looked cute and started snogging me irresistibly. 

Women are so strange.

I couldn't believe it. Who knew that I would be laying on Hermione Granger's couch while we were 20 snogging the breadth out of each other?

Life brings you to such strange places.

As my hand went under her shirt, we heard something tapping on the window. Hermione turned to look and her eyes widened

"Oh my god! Ron's owl!"

Seriously this Weasley was becoming a nuisance without even _being_ here.

She ripped open the letter and read it quickly. "It says he's coming 10 days earlier." She looked up trying to calculate when that was. "Shit! That's tomorrow at 6am!" she turned to me.

"No. I'm not moving out." I said firmly.

"_What_? You want my boyfriend coming to his apartment expecting hugs and kisses but has go through some kind of break up?"

"No...wait...yes." I said.

"_What_?" she looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Hermione, number 1: he cheats on you with Lavender, and number 2, this isn't his apartment."

"Draco, I let him have his rendez-vouz with her and he lets me have mine!"

"So what? This thing we have is just a _rendez-vouz?_" she just stayed silent. "What ever happened to 'I never feel this way with Ron' Well you know what? _Fine_! End of Rendez-Vouz."

"Draco wait!" I heard the panic in her voice before I apparated.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note:_****_ mwahahaha... I left you with a lovely cliffhanger._**

**_Don't be mean peoples! REVIEW_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's note: thanks for the reviews guys. This is the last chapter for this short story and I'm sorry it's taken so long sniffles. I hope you like it. _**

_**To my reviewers, my parents and their parents, this is for you. **_

CHAPTER 10

_After Draco's abrupt departure_

Hermione was too confused to think. Every time she mentioned anything about their Ron/Hermione/Draco situation he always made her change the subject or distracted her with sex. But this week he was quite close with her. He snuggled up to her when the movie was on, made jokes with her, helped her cook, etc.

She felt quite comfortable with him. So why was she hesitant about letting him into her life completely?

Was it him? Ron? Her? Both men? All of them?

She ran into her room and collapsed onto her bed.

How lovely. It smelt of Draco's scent.

She drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Hermione?" Hermione woke up to Ron's eager voice. She turned around to face him. He flashed his boyish smile at her and she hugged him. 

"I missed you." he said softly and then kissed her tenderly. She didn't feel the passion surging through her veins like she did with Draco, but she ignored the idea.

"I missed you too. I was so happy when you said you were coming home earlier" he nodded with apprehensive eyes. "What is it?" why was he acting nervous.

"I have some work to do...now." he bit his lip.

"It's Lavender isn't it?" he nodded.

"She's getting a divorce from Seamus. She needs me." A divorce from Seamus. Wait a second. If Ron loved Lavender, and vice-versa and nothing was in the way to separate their love...where did that leave Hermione?

She was in her own thoughts as he quietly left their apartment. Or should she say, _her_ apartment. Suddenly she realized what she had given up. She had given up a man who was handsome, intelligent, charming, witty _and_ rich for a man who was biding his time at her house pretending to be her boyfriend while he waited for his lover to divorce the only thing that was getting in the way of their love.

Man had she been played.

Hopefully...it wasn't too late.

* * *

_Back to Draco's point of view_

Hopefully I've done the right thing by giving her some space to realize what she had/could have.

I mean, why wouldn't she want me?

I'm handsome, intelligent, charming, witty and not mention _filthy rich_.

She must be crazy not to call me and beg me to come back to her.

And right on cue, guess who's just flooed into my fireplace

* * *

_Meanwhile at Lavender's EX-house._

"Oh Ron! Thank god you're here. Now we can finally be together." Lavender exclaimed , running to him as he appeared out of thin air.

"Be together?" he asked confused.

"Oh Ron, you're so thick sometimes...Now that Seamus figured it all out, you can leave Hermione and be with me!" she squealed with joy.

"But-" Ron was silenced as she kissed him soundly.

"You love me right?"

"Yes but-"

"Hermione will be fine! She's a strong woman. She knows how to depend on herself. And I'm sure she realized you were with _someone_ all this time."

"Actually I told her about us." Lavender's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I don't know...I just wanted her to know what kind of man she was dating." Ron's eyes looked downwards shamefully.

"Well she knows what to expect. Don't worry about it."

"I...I guess..."

* * *

_Back to Draco's manor_

I knew it! He was just using her. Didn't I tell her? Didn't I?

But even though she was a bit stupid about the whole situation, I couldn't help but feel some anger towards that red headed idiotic imbecile. He had her all this time and he didn't realise what kind of woman he just let go.

No matter...it's all good...

For me that is.

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she looked up from my chest.

"Lets go to your apartment, wait for the retched Weasel, dump him and have hot steamy sex afterwards shall we?"

She looked at me slyly through her eyelashes. "Yes, lets."

* * *

About half an hour after we apparated to her apartment, we heard muffled voices outside her door. I assumed them to be Weasel and Brown. 

I strode to the door and opened it with a smirk on my face. "What a pleasant surprise to see you hear Weasel."

"Malfoy? What the hell are _you _doing here?" his ears were turning pink.

"He's moving in here Ron." Hermione called from the kitchen. The look on Weasel's face was priceless.

"_Draco Malfoy _is moving in with _you_?" I guess Brown decided to invite herself into the conversation.

"Yup." Hermione smiled widely as she came to the door. "Ron, you don't need to explain, and your things are already packed." She handed him his suitcase. "Lavender...just a tip, buy real good washing soap...he likes to just sit around and eat all day...his clothes _smell disgusting_." Hermione said sweetly as she slowly closed the door. The last expression I saw on Brown's face was of fuming anger. I decided not to tell Hermione that she was infatuated with me more than Pansy in our 7th year of Hogwarts.

"I can't believe it's taken you a whole day to figure out that I'm _so_ much better than that imbecile."

She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. "Aww...how do I make it up to you Mr Malfoy?"

I kissed her deeply, "I think I have a few ideas." I squeezed her bum gently causing her to giggle.

We kiss fervently while shuffling towards the bedroom.

END/FINIT/FIN

**_Author's Note: I hope the story wasn't too corny for you all. Hope you enjoyed, get your friend to read it I you can etc...I welcome more reviews XD Sorry for taking too long to finish the story. _**

**_REVIEW thanks _:-D**


End file.
